Legacy Rise and Fall of the Western Lands
by darkener14
Summary: PLEASE READ A MAJOR UPDATE IN MY PROFILE! THANK YOU!
1. Changes Throughout Legacy

Changes throughout Legacy:

March 19: Added Chapter 4, End of the Cats, Beginning of Legacy

March 20: Added an Author's Note to the end of Chapter 4

March 22: Added Author's Notes, fixed major spelling and grammar errors throughout. NEW AND IMPORTANT DIALOGUE IN CHAPTER 2! WITH MYOUGA AND INUTAISHO!

April 7: Added Chapter 5, The Pride of Sou'unga & Courting for the Kingdom

April 8: Added an Author's Note to Chapter 5

May 7: Added Chapter 6, Wedding of the Century with Author's Note

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha._

Disclaimer: I do not own the latin phrases, they belong to _"The Divine Comedy," _written by Dante.


	2. Coming of Age

_"O ben creato spirito, che a'rai di vita etterna la dolcezz senti che, non gutata, non s'intende mai _

"O well-created spirit, who in the rays of life eternal dost the sweetness taste which being untasted ne'ev is comprehended

**Legacy - Rise and Fall of the Western Land**

**Coming of Age**

* * *

The ceremony was on a gloomy night, a night when no moon shown, yet the youkai knew it was a full moon. The clouds parted, creating a hole for the moon's light to shine through on the ground as it fell through the trees and covered the mountains with a luminous gleam.  
Inutaisho, a young inu-youkai of the Western Lands, pulled his armor over his shoulders and tied his long white hair behind his head. He walked out of the building and turned right on the deck. Inutaisho, prince of the Western Lands, commenced to his Coming of Age ceremony. As he walked towards the main house, he realized that he was shaking. Stop, he told his body. He realized it was from excitement. The Coming of Age ceremony is evoked when the Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands, dies or is dying. The right to rule is passed down to the eldest son of the Inu no Taisho. An heirloom is passed to the son, an heirloom that no one is to know of, for safety of the eldest son.  
He entered the main building of the castle and saw his father, the Inu no Taisho, whom had dressed up for this event, most uncharacteristic of the gangly Dai-youkai. He wore a fur over his shoulders and was held up by a cane of strong woven branches. He wasn't a very large man, given the spells to have the body of one, with thin arms covered by a large red kimono with gold flowers around the seams, most likely weighing as much as he. Inutaisho fought back tears of seeing his father so tired. His skin was pallid and sickly. His eyes were half closed as he lifted his head to see his young son enter the room. Though they were barely open and continuing to droop, he pierced Inutaisho's eyes with his large blue eyes.  
Inutaisho smiled at the power still in his father's eyes and met his gaze with his bronze eyes. His skin was hot with excitement and had became more tan than it was. He flexed his muscles under his armor to relax and approached his decrepit father.  
Candles lit the room and Inutaisho saw that his father's four closest adversaries and comrades had come to see the Coming of Age. One Inutaisho knew personally as Myouga, a smart flea youkai whom had served both his father and grandfather. He was a coward in battle, but a scribe in history. Through his father's stories, told when Inutaisho was but a young whelp, the ceremony was a most sacred event and was to be gazed upon by the father and eldest son. Even the Inu no Taisho's other children, if an Inu no Taisho were to have more than one, could not regard this, for fear they would kill the eldest son for domination.  
Inutaisho was born an only child, son of Touga, the Inu no Taisho until this night, and another Dai-youkai of the East. Inutaisho never knew his mother; his mother had disappeared in combat alongside his father and was never found. But, that was over five hundred years ago.  
Inutaisho knelt before his father and proceeded to kowtow. "My son," Touga, the Leader of the Dogs, announced with every bit of pride, "you are the heir to the great lands of the west. You have displayed your own strength and wisdom as you have gone to battle with my comrades and I.  
"I have brought forth adversaries to help me give you your birthright, as I have not the strength to give it to you myself."  
Inu no Taisho signaled for two of his adversaries to assist him. The wolf youkai, who – like Inutaisho and his father – had spells to give them the bodies of humans. Their long brown hair was tied up, like his own. They wore a formal black kimono.  
Touga let go of his cane and stood on his own. The two wolves came up to his father. One of them held onto his father's torso as the other held the sides of his face. Inutaisho scrutinized this when he realized the wolf's – who was holding his father's face – other hand was clawing out his father's right eye.  
"Chiche-ue!" Inutaisho screamed and stood up, running towards his father. The other wolf comrade, whom had been sitting with Myouga, had rose and tried grabbing Inutaisho's preternatural body. Inutaisho's eyes were now blood red. He thrust the heel of his hand into the youkai's lower jaw, sending him to the ground bleeding out of the mouth.  
The wolf holding his father's body continued to lock on his body while the other had managed to dig out his father's eye without popping it with his claws. Blood from where his father's eye had been spilled onto the floor. Few drops were spilt as the wound began to heal. Inu no Taisho covered his right eye with his hand, and with his left hand, reached for the eye that the wolf held. Inutaisho watched with awe at his father's blank countenance. As his father held the eye, he let go of the gap in his head and brought his right hand over the eye.  
He lifted his hand and showed a light came from the eye that had formed under his fingers. A black pearl, with swirls of purple inside was evoked from his eye, which had begun to dissipate. It was the strangest pearl. Bits of red and white specks could be seen as he held the object.  
The wolves and Myouga were in awe as the eye turned a deep purple and then black. The pearl seemed to lose it's luster and die. Inutaisho watched as his father brought his hand that held the pearl towards him. Inutaisho took the pearl with timidness. Myouga bowed his head and said a few words.  
"This pearl was made by Housenki, a youkai with the power to omit worlds to us, the Inu no Taisho's of the West. This pearl gives you the power to go to the world beyond, where the Inu no Taisho goes when he dies."  
Why would I want to visit my grave? The young inu-youkai thought with a tinge of disappointment on his face. Why couldn't it have been a sword or his telepathy? he thought.  
"I hear your thoughts; when I can't hear them, then you will have my telepathy. You all may leave," Inu no Taisho told the wolves and Myouga, the wise flea. When they had left: "I gave you this gift because I love you. My father never told me that, mostly because he died when I was as old as you. I tell you this because... I know I'm dying. I'm supposed to die. I want you to visit me, when I die. I..." he coughed and a lone tear fell down his face.  
"Chichi-ue, what do you mean you're supposed to die?"  
"Come with me."  
Inu no Taisho and he went to his father's room where relics from the old tai-youkai had slept. The Inu no Taisho went to the far wall on the right where stones had made it. Inu no Taisho went to the side of it and made to push it. It didn't budge. Inutaisho went to his father's side and helped push the stone wall. His father smiled and backed away as the stones gave way. A crimson light was emitted behind the wall. Inutaisho had fully moved the wall and stepped back.  
So, another four thousand years, has it been? A new Inu no Taisho, another body... the vermillion light said.  
"Sou'unga, my son is here to overpower you, perhaps destroy you," Inu no Taisho told it.  
Fine... Inu no Taisho gestured for his son to step towards the red light. He did so and the red light turned to a purple, then blue. As the light receded, Inutaisho saw that the light was a sword. The end of it's hilt had something of an eye. This speaks? Inutaisho scrutinized as he stepped closer. His father put his right hand on his son's shoulder.  
"Do not be tempted by it, my son. If you do trust in this, I will kill you," Inu no Taisho told him without a true countenance.  
Inutaisho nodded and grabbed the hilt of the sword, Sou'unga. Kill him, kill them all, Inutaisho, rule with me, be my body... Inutaisho felt a tightening around his arm and realized he was giving in without a true fight. His eyes turned red and his mind blurred. Thoughts of blood and rape filled his head.  
"Fight, Inutaisho!"  
Inutaisho repressed his true form and with his other hand grabbed the hilt of Sou'unga. The sword turned a bright vermillion and let go of his mind. The thoughts of lust and death abandoned him and he dropped the sword. The sword changed to the deep blue and became silent.  
"You did much better than I, I had no father to help me fight. I killed my own mother. It took Myouga an hour to drain me to the point of death to remove Sou'unga from me. Two thousand years later, you were born; now you are the heir to this kingdom; now you hold the grave of your forefathers; you alone have the power to wield Sou'unga."  
"Where did Sou'unga come from?"  
"No one knows. He is but a vengeful spirit, bent on destruction. Perhaps you will learn soon," Inu no Taisho bowed his head and sat on the floor.  
"Now is the time to gain your title and your birthrights. Kill me Inutaisho, kill me to become the Leader of the Dogs."  
Inutaisho became confused. "I... have to kill you?"  
"It's the only way to gain my strength and wisdom. Through death, my blood will be passed onto you. Do it now, before my time runs out," he coughed again and this time blood spilt out of his mouth.  
Inutaisho raised his right hand into a fist and waited for a moment, contemplating what he would gain through his death: The right to be Inu no Taisho; a pearl to the nether realm; and Sou'unga.  
His fist came down in a sweep on the old Inu no Taisho's head. No blood was spilt, no sigh came from his lips as he died by his own son's hand. Inutaisho felt the blow of the death weigh him down. He sunk to the floor and held the corpse to his chest. Still warm, though not there. He let go of the body, already losing it's color and becoming more decrepit.  
He left the body there, left Sou'unga on the floor, who had taken to laughing at his sorrow, a laugh with a passion for the demise it had seen since it's power, it's vengeful soul was locked into it. Though it had no countenance, it had a voice and was telling the Inu no Taisho that they could be one. Inutaisho held the pearl though and walked out into the castle to find Myouga, the wise.

Author's Note:

Major changes throughout... I realized I was typing too fast and not paying attention to grammarical and spelling errors... Here now, it's updated for you...


	3. Murderers

_Elli given dinanzi, e io soletto di retro, e ascoltava I lor sermoni, ch'a poetar mi davano intelletto._

They in advance went on, and I alone behind them, and I listened to their speech, which gave me lessons in the art of song.

**Legacy - Rise and Fall of the Western Lands**

**Murderers**

* * *

"Myouga," Inutaisho began, "I killed my own father."  
"Yes, truly is sad how the ritual has to end. But, there is a new beginning for you, a purpose in a sense. You are the Inu no Taisho, the Leader of the Dogs. There is trouble in these lands, trouble your father hadn't the strength or the mind power to repair."  
"What is it Myouga?"  
They sat in a dark room inside the castle. It had been three hours before Myouga was found, drinking the blood of an old friend. A fire was lit in the room and Myouga had prepared fish, with the help of a few youkai-maidens. Inutaisho wouldn't eat them still thinking of his father's corpse laying before him and the wicked laughter of Sou'unga.  
"Neko-youkai."

Inutaisho, with soldiers whom had offered to follow, patrolled the Western coast and come across the bodies of peasants and villagers. They were mutilated and gored from the collarbone to the hips. Their faces were cut to pieces. One of the female demon's, who had suffered the worse, eyes had been cut out and they lay on the ground smashed into the grass.  
Inutaisho looked upon this with rage as his comrades turned and vomited. Inutaisho quickly grabbed the bodies, a count of about three, and tossed them into the ocean. He turned to walk back to the castle.

As he reached the castle he felt a prick of pain on his fleshly cheek. He knew it was Myouga and let him have some more before pulling him off. It was about the time of sunset when Inutaisho reached the castle which his ancestors had built. It is an empire to last thousands of years. He didn't know much of his past, nothing was told of his mother, only at times when his father thought it important to mention the mysterious woman.  
"Tasting as well as ever, my liege," Myouga smiled and sat on the palm of Inutaisho's hand.  
"Myouga, there have been three more today. The bodies seem to be mutilated about six hours before I begin my patrol."  
Myouga smiled, "How do you know that?"  
"Wisdom."

AROUND THE TIME WHEN THE SUN WAS AT IT'S HIGHEST, HEATING THE OCEAN AND EVAPORATING the morning's dew, Inutaisho stood with two soldiers, guarded by the forest foliage, waiting for the murderers to show themselves with their prey of inu-youkai.  
After about an hour the slaughterers came, they brought about three unconscious peasants with them over the shoulder of a large man it seemed. As Inutaisho looked there was about six total bandits. There were three large cats, the heads and bodies of cats who had no spells to give the body of a man or woman. The other three had the charms to give them the body of a man or woman.  
The one who had taken the form of a man, whom also carried the peasants, was a large youkai. His body was composed equally of fat and muscle, making him slow but with a graceful pace. His hair was curly and brown, with bits of dust and ash mixed in. He wore a rich man's kimono, equally with dust and likely stolen by the mixed scents.  
A female youkai, who was close beside him was much smaller about the waist, but tall. She had an arrogant demeanor about her, walking slow with her chin in the air and a smile plastered on her face. Her body was enticing, with deep curves and long legs. Her hair was bright vermillion and seemed to jut out of her head. Her eyes were a brown with dark eyelashes and heavy paints on her eyelids. She wore a soldier's armor of blue, equally enticing as it was bent to her curves.  
The last was a short female youkai with long reddish brown hair. She was but a mere child in her spell form, with bangs right at her eyebrows. Her kimono was small and gold with red flowers. Inutaisho could smell the incenses and spells she carried in a pouch close at her side. They stopped at the border of the North and the West where the Great Gorge lay.  
The vermillion haired youkai held her hand out. A beacon of fire was evoked as her palm lay before the sun. She threw it over the great gorge and was answered when block of ice was thrown at her. Inutaisho watched with fascination as two more youkai jumped from the Great Gorge to where the youkai stood. A woman and man appeared before the group. The female had long silver hair and wore a light blue and silver kimono. Her sash was white. The female youkai's eyes were a light blue and her skin was pale and smooth. The male youkai looked like her, possibly a father or brother. He was slightly bigger and had colder eyes than the female.  
They spoke fervently with the others. Their speech was old and of the North where the great Ryuukossei lived and ruled. Most of the speech was mixed jargon of seeing if the lord of the land was at his kingdom. It came in bits of pieces to the young lord and soldiers, whom were ideally secluded behind the foliage.

"…at least see him…?" the silver-haired male asked. By his command and kimono he was obviously the leader.

"No…peasants were…soldiers…the castle…"

"Tonight…kill?"

"Yes."

Inutaisho signaled his two soldiers to hold off and wait until the youkai left the perimeter. He weighted the words he heard that were familiar to him. So it was tonight that the youkai would strike his castle, kill everything his father worked for before Inutaisho could make the kingdom what he sought it to become.

It was evening when Inutaisho and the two other canines made sight of the castle. The atmosphere was warm, with the promise of spring at hand but the labor of winter still alive and thriving. The snow was gone from the ground and branches. Inutaisho flexed under his armor and tightened his bow. His hair had come undone from the trek through the forest foliage and from the bitter wind, thrusting the last remnants winter into his face. He barely felt it from the hardness of his skin. His coal black eyebrows were out of place and his bangs whipped at his bronze eyes. He began to sweat under the armor and smelt it as he moved the armor on his arms.

Peasants preformed a kowtow as he passed by the outskirts of the West. Their countenance was plain and gave the hint of insincerity and obligation. He was unclean and tired. Worn out by the day long journey back, he stumbled over bushes and shrubs as he walked towards his castle. When he had reached the castle, he dismissed the wolf soldiers as he headed up the steps of the castle. He walked to his father's room only five buildings away from where he slept. He entered the chamber where he decapitated his father. The power he inherited through the blood pulsed inside him as the aromas of his death and his coagulated blood could still be smelt and was palpable throughout the room.

Author's Note:

Egad... this is really bad grammar and not enough detail... later in the week I'm going to go through and put in more detail... check the Changes Throughout Legacy page to know when...


	4. Hyounekozoku & Oyakata, cats of the East

_Questi parea che contra me venisse con la test 'alta e con rabbiosa fame, sì che parea che l'aere ne tremesse_

He seemed as if against me he were coming with head uplifted, and with ravenous hunger, so that it seemed the air was afraid of him

**Legacy - Rise and Fall of the Western Lands**

**Oyakata-sama and the Hyounekozoku, Neko-youkai of the East

* * *

**

Inutaisho looked about the room, empty of it's glory and liveliness as the real ruler of the West was dead; was beyond this realm and into his own hell, to look upon his ancestor's in his great youkai form forever.

Inutaisho was not taken seriously by his comrades, adversaries, and scribes as he thought he would be. Myouga had told him as much when they talked about the neko-youkai.

"You have finally received the right to wisdom? Most know this, as you have passed reasonable laws and revisions of your father's felt unjust. Although, no one would agree to a war with the East, they are not important. Though, if you fail, if you go to war with the cats and the land of the West is pillaged," he paused, "you will die by your own people."

"I'm their leader though, who will rule if I have not a son?"

"There will be no West. We, as in your servants realize this."

"And what will become of it? Death? Plague? You can't kill a region."

"Ryuukossei is the ruler of all of Japan. If one region were to fail, he has the power to wipe out the last people of that region with one spike of his energy ball."

"He is not a god, Myouga."

"No, but he is the King and Executer of Japan, my liege. Your forefathers were controlled by his father and himself."

"Why?"

Myouga jumped onto Inutaisho's shoulders. "The kin of Ryuukossei came from the time when the world was but a new thing in the universe. He survived the 'Great Destroyer' as told in many of the books I have. Later, new creatures were formed, such as canines, felines, fleas, and humans. Ryuukossei's forefathers wrote most of the books I have, though I consider them to be somewhat of braggarts."

"That's not fair. I should be the ruler of my own land on which my father's built this castle, not this Ryuukossei."

"When you can prove to Ryuukossei that you are worthy, then…" his voice trailed off.

"When is that?"

"That's something you will have to answer for yourself."

"Has anyone tried to overrule him?"

"No. Well, an inu no baka if I ever knew one."

"Who was it?"

"The late Sesshoumaru of the East. He defied Ryuukossei and in the end died. His name got to him."

"What does Sesshoumaru mean, Myouga jii-chan?"

"The name means Killing Perfection."

"How did he attempt to defy him?"

"You're too young to even try something so…idiotic, my lord," Myouga brushed the question off.

Inutaisho shook his head. Myouga jumped off his shoulder and exclaimed that he had work to accomplish. Inutaisho shook his head and realized that someone had entered the room.

"I see you have noticed," a woman's voice spoke. It was fast and hoarse. "I'm here to help you, Inu no Taisho."

He turned around and saw a woman with long black hair and a strange band around her head. She carried a jar with her with a strange light inside. Her kimono was tattered and fell off her shoulders. The most strange feature about her was her large eyes. They seemed to draw out her thin strict facial features. The woman's fingers were bone thin and her nails were long and not cared for.

"Who are you?" he asked her aggressively.

She smirked showing her few teeth, "The proper question to ask is what I am. I am a witch; a witch with the power to look forward in time. Perhaps question pertaining to the battle with the Panther Devas and the West?"

Inutaisho scrutinized the woman, "Now that I know what you are, who are you?"

"You may call me Urasue the Wicked."

"Why do you want to help me?" he asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Is it not obvious? A castle with servile to deliver food to me when I please and you with a crux that I can fix. What other reason is there?"

"Where are you from?" Inutaisho questioned her, not liking her coolness and relaxed mood.

"The North, from the Great Ryuukossei's large talons was I sent here. He likes you," she sat down on the wooden floor and bit at her dirt covered fingernails.

"I don't care. How do I know you won't relay what I say to the neko-youkai?"

"You don't," she laughed.

He became angry, "You're lucky to be alive right now, you do realize that." It was not a question.

Her eyes squinted and her mouth came together with lines spreading outward. Urasue laughed again, her teeth black and small, "Your eyes are turning red, best to control those emotions, young one. The Great Ryuukossei doesn't like the East, never has. I have been his adversary since he was but a fledgling under his father's care until Ryuukossei ate his father, as all rulers of the North do. I won't answer anymore of your questions, young one, so do not even tempt to manifest one. Will you accept my help? If you do not, the Great Ryuukossei may think different on his opinion of you."

Inutaisho heard stories from the villagers of the Great Ryuukossei and how he had destroyed and restructured the whole North to his view. Also of how he had eaten his father when he was only half the size of his father. The villagers spoke of how they had the chance to touch his mighty body, of how it was of stone and breaths that created an aura of energy. All was true.

"I accept your offer," Inutaisho answered.

She smiled and laughed. She danced around the room and waved her greasy dirt-clumped hair about and scattered dirt specks about the relatively clean room.

Rain poured outside the building as Inutaisho and Urasue the Wicked left towards an empty hall of the castle. When they had reached an empty room, she entered and approved and set down the jar with the light inside.

She sat down on the floor. Her dress had fallen farther off her shoulder and revealed her protruding collarbone.

"What would you like to know of your enemy, Inu no Taisho. Their strengths, powers, preferred sex partner?" she smiled.

"Who are they?"

"They are the Hyounekozoku from the East where no man rules but vagabond youkai. There, every youkai thinks they are the ruler. Their leader is Oyakata, a large neko-youkai with the same charms you possess with you. He was the man you saw with the ice white hair. His daughter was beside him, Toran. The one you found enticing with the red hair was one of his strongest adversaries, Karan. The youkai whom carried the dead dogs was Shuran, he's slow with physical moves, but fast with magic. The small one, with the pouch of powders and poisons was Shunran. Those two are also his closest and strongest comrades."

"What are their strengths, Urasue?"

"Toran has the power to cover a whole area with a layer of ice and then to take away the ice. This will not work on you or any other demon of your stature. Karan, your lover, has the power to draw out fire with her mind. These can reach to great sizes, I don't know how far. Shuran, he possesses the power to extract lightning bolts from his body. His body is slow to react, yet his lightning is quicker than natural. Shunran, a sprite of body can create potions and confuse your mind of what is not actually true. She creates your fears, your weaknesses."

"What of Oyakata?"

"He's just their leader; he has no true power, no true weakness. He transform himself into his true form, a cat."

"Their weaknesses?"

"That I am not sure. I'm sure they have the same weaknesses as you. Equal or more power, I'm sure."

"I thought you knew all, Urasue the Wicked."

"I never proposed that, Inu no Taisho."

He went about the room and thought of what she had said. The powers were so different from each other. Their leader had no true power though he could change into his true form, which was no real feat.

"All right, you may sleep here in my castle, but I will have my guards watch over you so you do not cause a trouble for me."

"I assure you, Inu no Taisho, that would be the last object of my fate," her tone was serious and forceful. He left the room and signaled for three guards to watch over her. He went to his chambers to create a battle structure.

That night around the time when the moon was still high but descending to the horizon slowly, a great flame hit the southern end of the castle.

Inutaisho exited his chambers at the western side as the maidens and servile rang the bell for war. He heard a laugh as Karan, the red haired female neko jumped in front of him.

"Inu no Taisho, I've wanted to see your face for the longest time! Now I want to keep it!" she spoke laughing and grabbed his cheeks. His face instantly became hot and he pushed Karan off. "You're being too rough. Especially for a lady!"

"What do you want?" the castle still burned a little, but since the building was damp from the rain earlier that night it did not ignite to other parts.

She didn't answer but jumped into the air as a layer of ice covered the ground below him. He looked behind him and saw the young woman named Toran walked towards him.

"The Inu no Taisho _is_ infallible to my attacks of ice. Look, even his teeth do not click against each other!"

He ran towards her and grabbed her by the neck, "What do you want with me?"

Her eyes became dark, "Your kingdom, you bastard whom kills his own father for a sword you are unworthy for."

"If it is Sou'unga you want, than take it, for I have no use for something so tedious as a sword that attempts to possess my body," he moved towards the hall of the sword when Myouga crawled on his ear.

"No, my lord! Sou'unga will not only possess his body, but will kill everyone with the Gokuryuuha. You must not let any soul have that sword!"

"Gokuryuuha?" he muttered. He held tight to her throat. Toran's fingers went to her throat.

"Where is this leader of yours, this Oyakata?"

"You know my father?"

"Where!" he pushed tighter, bending her tendons and bones to the point where she even struggled to breathe small breaths.

"Be...hi...ooo..."

He pushed her away and Toran fell to the ground, struggling for breath. Finger bruises were around her neck.

Black smoke rose to the sky and covered the moon with the help of the thick rain clouds. It was dark and took all of Inutaisho's patience to search for Oyakata. A fist hit his stomach. He clutched his stomach, knowing it was pitiful to call for help from his soldiers when he knew they were testing him on this fight.

He trained his eyes on the space before him. Inutaisho calmed himself and saw that Oyakata moved at a reasonable speed. Although, with the charms of the cat Shunran, he seemed to be too fast for others. Oyakata was just a trickster.

Inutaisho ran towards him and rammed his head into his gut. It was hard as granite, but the blow stunned him. Before Inutaisho could gain his senses, Oyakata had grabbed his arms and forced him to the ground. No words were spoken among the canine soldiers of the west or the two neko-youkai who stood close. Inutaisho brought his knees up and connected his foot with the feline's stomach, sending him backwards and off balance. He locked Oyakata's arms under his knees and brought his claws down to Oyakata's eyes. Oyakata's orbs were a light gold with a dark red around the pupil. Inutaisho pressed his claw into the corner of his right eye. Even as he pressed a little, the blood poured from the corners of the eye. The feline screamed and tried to move his arms under the weight of Inutaisho.

After pressing a few moments, the eye oozed a yellow and white. Oyakata began to cry out that he needed souls as his eye oozed out.

"Toran, I need the dead! Karan kill them all!" he cried out then screamed as the pain of the eye resonated and filled his whole body. Toran and Karan ran towards him crying his name and creating fire and ice as they ran. Before they could do anything Inutaisho finished him off by slicing his throat and letting the blood flow.

"NO! BASTARD!" Toran yelled

Karan threw fireballs the size of Inutaisho's human head towards him. "I'll kill you!" she screamed at him.

Before anymore action could be done, the inu-youkai cheered and charged at the two remaining felines. They saw this through blurred vision and with grace grabbed their dead leader and jumped as far as they could. The clouds parted and there appeared the moon, in its first quarter shining bright and luminous on Inutaisho's skin. He smiled as he was accepted. Buds had begun to grow on the trees and the flowers had started to bloom in his kingdom until the day it would fall, long after the Leader of the Dogs was dead and the land was stripped of these beauties.

The dogs cheered for their leader, whom had fallen to his knees in a tiresome state. He panted and smiled as they pulled him to his feet and took him to his chamber where he would fall asleep and hear the cackle of the witch in his dreams.

Author's Note:

Added more dialogue to Myouga and Inutaisho's confrontation. More of the history of Ryuukossei...

I'm not an atheist or anything for those who are going to flame about how the world was mad (the scientific hypothesis of it). I don't personally believe in that, but I didn't want to include religion into this story. Whether it be Shinto or Catholic.


	5. End of the Neko and Beginning of Legacy

_O muse, o alto ingegno, or m'alutate; o mente che scrivesti ciò ch'io vidi, qui si parrà la tua nobilitate. _

O muses, O high genius now assist me! O memory, that didst write down what I saw, here thy nobility shall be manifest!

**Legacy - Rise and Fall of the Western Lands **

**The End of the Cats and the Beginning of the Legacy **

When Inutaisho had rested, he awoke to the bite of Myouga on his chin. The bite felt like a small thorn. Inutaisho slowly opened his golden eyes, letting his eyes adjust to the harsh sun streaming through the doorway. He pulled Myouga from him and turned onto his stomach. His armor was off and he wore a simple white kimono. His muscles hurt and his knuckles bled. Inutaisho opened his eyes again and realized that a large meal sat before him with a bowl of rice and some organic drink in another bowl.

"Good to see you awake, my liege," Myouga spoke with a humble tone. His black hair was held on the sides of his head while the top was bald and shining. He wasn't much bigger than the big toe of Inutaisho. Yet when he drank blood, he grew bigger with the fill.

"Yes, any news of the neko?" Inutaisho asked.

"Actually, there have been some attacks. On one of the bodies your soldiers found — don't give that look, the peasants were of the South, humans, sire — anyway, here is the note, I shall read it to you:

_You have failed your attempt at killing Oyakata-sama. _

_With this attempt to kill him, you should understand, _

_we will be back to finish this duel with your death. _

_Prepare, Inu no Taisho, for the Neko no Taisho will extract his revenge. _

_Toran." _

"That can't be; the cat spilt more blood than possible to survive," Inutaisho stated to his servant.

"That may be true, but there is something strange about that youkai. I've seen these youkai in action. If Oyakata-sama is wounded, he has the power to use the souls of the dead to heal him. Perhaps he wasn't dead when they left with his body as we thought. Perhaps that was the point of the bodies killed in the South."

Inutaisho sat up on his elbows. "Get my armor and Sou'unga."

"You mustn't use Sou'unga. If you are in rage, sadness, or any reflection of pride, he will possess you. Do not make it out to be the ultimate power because the ultimate power is the control over yourself to not use it," Myouga told his master, his arms crossed.

"Besides, the sword also has the control to overpower one's mind. You saw that when you clenched the sword in your hand. I suggest you win this battle with your own might and the company of your soldiers, my lord."

Inutaisho slumped his shoulders forward and began to shake his head. "I'm afraid, Myouga. More than ever now that I know father isn't here to tell me that I can win, that I can beat these youkai."

Myouga nodded and ordered a passing maid to get the master's armor. "I suggest battle plans, your best warriors." He left the room with a few leaps from his tiny legs and body.

Around the time when the moon was at it's highest, illuminating the earth with a silver glow, Oyakata and the Hyounekozoku returned. Wicked laughter came through their lips and their golden eyes gleamed in the moon's light. Oyakata led the vagabonds over the ledge and to the court, his eyes large and his human form red with excitement and rage. He seemed to have healed in the hours on which he had been absent.

Save for his right eye.

He could not resurrect a new eye with the dead souls. He was scarred for the rest of his days.

Inutaisho, whom had taken to resting woke with a start and went out into the court to meet again the neko-youkai. He wore his armor, passed down to him when he had turned the age two-hundred fifty. He did not hold Sou'unga, his father's words and Myouga jii-chan's words resonated inside him.

A lightning bolt flashed out of nowhere and struck the building Inutaisho stood in front of.

"I am sorry, Father. I missed him," Shuran, the large neko, apologized whom had carried the bodies of his peasants. He was also slow with his magical attacks. The other three, Toran, Shuran, and Karan, stood behind him.

"Lord of the Dogs," Oyakata began, pushing Shuran away, "prepare, for this is the night on which you will die. For I have painted my blood on it and so it shall be mine."

Inutaisho laughed, "Do you petrify me with your words? Blood is not the way to gain this land. For killing brings neither valor, nor honor, nor decency."

Oyakata created an uproar amongst the feline demons. "Valor? Honesty? Decency! Even your own kith consider you an unreliable to this kingdom in which your forefathers have created. You who are to have been a valiant warrior as to lead your people speak of peace when the only thing this land wants is a fight in which to crown their king!"

Inutaisho flexed his middle and index fingers and thumb inward and folded his ring and small finger into his palm. "If you want a fight, Oyakata then so be it." Inutaisho charged him and sliced at his arm.

Oyakata became angry and sliced towards Inutaisho with both sets of claws. Inutaisho dodged most but was swiped a few times on his cheeks.

Oyakata leapt backwards and began to transform into his true form. Spikes had begun to form out of his elbows and knees. They grew larger as he transformed and one began to form on his forehead. Inutaisho wasted no time into changing into his. When he had reached his true form, Oyakata had already begun to claw at him. He immediately bit towards Oyakata's neck and searched for his throat. When he had found it and clamped down with his large white teeth, Oyakata gave a gurgled sound. Karan and Shunran immediately induced their magical attacks towards Inutaisho.

Inutaisho, though, barely felt the small pricks on his thick white fur and tough skin. The attacks only caused him to bite deeper onto Oyakata's throat until he began to draw trickles of blood down Oyakata's plain brown hair. His golden eyes became glazed and rolled back into his head. Inutaisho's eyes pulsed a dark red, his youkai blood pumping towards evil. His white fur showed droplets of red from the lightning and fire blasted at him. It didn't matter though, just a little more.

Then it was done.

Oyakata gave a sigh as his neck snapped under the teeth of Inutaisho. Toran screamed and ran towards the large youkai. As she ran closer their bodies began to revolt back to their human form. Inutaisho let go of Oyakata's throat and wiped the blood away from his mouth which had spilt from him.

He realized that Oyakata had cut up his legs and arms deep. Inutaisho dropped to the ground with a deep sigh.

"Chichi-ue!" Toran cried alongside Karan.

"No!" Shunran cried in Shuran's arms.

Toran charged at the kneeling leader. "You murderer. You have robbed him of his life again!"

Inutaisho smiled as she neared him, her unnatural beauty and icy white hair down along the middle of her back, gleamed under the moon. "And nothing can bring him back, not even a soul from a death such as that. Slicing his artery and breaking his neck."

Toran spit on his face, on his left cheek. "Yes, something can bring him back. Something that he has wanted since your father's campaign. Sou'unga, Hell's patron."

She ran as fast as she could to the room where Sou'unga resonated with his red glow. Inutaisho yelled out for his soldiers to kill her. She mustn't have Sou'unga. The soldiers went after her, but she threw spikes of thick ice towards them, killing but a few. She had just reached the building when Urasue stepped out in front of Toran, a candle in her hand. Toran stopped her sprint and fell backwards away from the witch. Urasue's eyes pulsed onto Toran and she began screams of pain as her own face became a strange color of green and brown. The candle showed the color and Toran tore at her face.

"I have seen you, Toran, as you watch yourself at night through the pools of water in the East. How you comb your hair with your fingers and pride on your magic of the freezing of water. Now you will be ugly and fear the lakes of water and stray from the comb!"

"No!" she screamed. The green and brown disappeared, yet her face lost it's innocence and became coarse and scars formed on her cheeks. Her hair formed split ends and grew grey and dirty under the light of the candle and moon. Inutaisho watched in horror as Toran stood and cried under the roughness of her skin. She covered her face with her forearms and ran past Inutaisho and her followers. Karan and Shuran managed to gather the body and took to running out of the kingdom while Shunran used spells to help their escape. Inutaisho's soldiers managed to kill all of the neko-youkai whom were without charms and took to gathering the bodies in a heap to burn.

Inutaisho was helped up by the servants of the castle and taken to his quarters where he was bathed in hot water and given enough food for fifteen youkai. Myouga entered the room and kept him company throughout the night.

"A fine battle plan, my liege. I should hope that your kingdom would begin to appreciate your courage and strength," he smiled.

Inutaisho turned, "I could care less for those fools. Leave, Myouga jii-chan. I'm tired," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord. Oh, and by the way, Sou'unga has been taken to the Savage Garden. Where the great tree Goshinboku, the Tree of Ages, grows."

"Why there?"

"It wishes to reside there. I do not know why, my Lord."

"And so you grant this wish?" Inutaisho's face grew hot with agitation as he still could not move his aching limbs. "Bring the sword back and keep it hidden under sheets so its light may not shine through. You are a fool to even let the thing out of the kingdom, Myouga jii-chan. I would think you more intelligent than listening to a sword."

"Twas not my idea to let the sword go, twas your lady, Urasue's. She spoke that sword spoke to her to leave. She leads the men right now to the deep South."

"My lady? Hardly. Return my comrades and keep Urasue outside the gates. I have not a use for her anymore, as I have defeated my enemies."

"Yes, Master." Myouga left the room to stop the march to the Savage Garden of Goshinboku.

* * *

Author's Notes:

new edit:

Egad! I didn't know I had mixed up the names of Shunran and Shuran... I feel kind of bad because he's so big and she'll so small... Lots of grammical errors and missed words...

* * *

Gosh it feels so good to be writing again. It took me awhile to get back up here, considering I've been reading Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicals (which I highly recommend). I was hoping more people would atleast review... I don't want to resort to the no reviews, no updates like I had first wanted to do... but I know that a lot of people hate that, as I am one of them. I hope that the people who have read this though do take the minute to review even if it is a flame. I love flames because then I get to argue about why I made it as it was...

I'll try to get the next chapter up by this coming Friday though I wouldn't want to rush it because then I write very short chapters and no one likes them...

P.S. By the way, these last two chapters have to do with episodes 74, 75, & 76 when it speaks of the Inu no Taisho killing Oyakata-sama. Sorry if the writing is a little off of the anime and manga, but I like it to be different.

Nikki


	6. Pride of Sou'unga & Courting for Kingdom

1**Legacy - Rise and Fall of the Western Land**

**The Pride of Sou'unga & Courting for the Kingdom**

**I**

_Questi la caccerà per ogne villa, fin che l'avrà rimessa ne lo 'nferno, là onde 'nvidia prima dipartilla_

Through every city shall he hunt her down, until he shall have driven her back to Hell, there from whence envy first did let her loose

* * *

It was hours before Urasue was returned to the castle along with Sou'unga. She kneeled before Inutaisho with a look of spite.

"I have the right to slice your head off and the strength to do so, Urasue. Give me a reason not to," he began. He sat on a large cushion with golden tassels at the corners made from his own silk worms.

"I saved your young, pitiful life from the Panther Devas. If you kill me, Inu no Taisho, Ryuukossei will kill you, for I am one of his right hand adversaries. You need me," she stood on her feet and crossed the room to where he sat.

"Ryuukossei may have the power to kill me, but he has yet to show himself to me. What did Sou'unga have anything to do with you?"

"Sou'unga calls to me," her eyes became small and she bit at her fingernails, which had been cleansed.

"Calls? And you answer to its whims of freedom and power?"

"What more do you want me to say? Your fate lies with me. Trust me. Pride had corrupted you after the assassination of Oyakata of the East. For if Sou'unga had stayed, it would have possessed you and whomever else cheered alongside you. You would be dead if it wert for me, Inu no Taisho. Go, celebrate with your comrades and peasants throughout the castle. Sou'unga is asleep."

Inutaisho leant against the wall and looked up at the ceiling in his weakness. He then looked at Urasue. She still wore the same tattered kimono covered with dirt. She was undesirable in all aspects and caused Inutaisho to look away. He slowly stood and swept his white hair back from his forehead and walked out of the room without another word.

It was another day before people from all regions came to Inutaisho's castle. Celebrations reigned throughout and praises of Inutaisho could be heard everywhere you went. Large bonfires were lit and villagers danced around them. Sake was passed around the castle guards and feasts were largely prepared with traditional dishes. The young youkai children were rampant around the kingdom with games and cheers.

Women walked with their most colorful kimono and men displayed their strength in battles with other men. Myouga told the story around a table to those who would listen and never get a part wrong. He spoke with pride towards Inutaisho's actions and boasted on his strength in which Inutaisho never would.

Inutaisho became distraught at all the women whom had come to wed him. There were demons, nymphs, and even humans flocking to become one with him. He cast the humans away along with the nymphs, focusing on the demons who stood outside his quarters. All forms of demons from reptilian, feline, canine, flying, and undersea stood awaiting his judgment. He rid of the demons whom had not the physical features in which he searched for. Urasue stood beside him, telling tales she had heard of some. One of the dragon youkai was a philanderer and stole the money of her husbands and left them for dead.

This went throughout the night and left no solace for a bride. He cast them all away and went into his chambers. His sleep was heavy as he was still weak from the battle and he realized how alone he was. His father had died not long ago, he had never met his mother, and had no siblings or allies. His body hurt; the pain in his arms and jaw was unbearable. He lay down on his back which had deep gashes throughout, just missing his spine. Blood had seeped through his kimono throughout the morning and afternoon whilst the celebrations reigned.

Myouga climbed upon Inutaisho's chin and began to draw out his blood. Inutaisho became angry and smacked his own face. "How dare you, Myouga! I am mortally exhausted. I barely have the strength move my limbs let alone find a substantial looking wife."

"Did you not like the youkai my apprentice scribes had found for you?" he asked, sitting on Inutaisho's shoulder.

Inutaisho, with his last strength, laughed as hard as he could. "Please, it hurts, Myouga! To even think that I would want one of those females. Even my father had more taste."

"Not really. Look at the product, sire," Myouga spoke with seriousness.

Inutaisho and he were silent for a long moment then began to laugh so hard. The laughter filled the room and traveled throughout the castle surroundings.

* * *

**II**

_ed una lupa, che di tutte brame sembiava carca ne la sua magrezza, e molte genti fé già viver grame_

And a she-wolf, that with all hungerings seemed to be laden in her meagerness, and many folk has caused to live forlorn

* * *

Seven days later, Inutaisho had fully healed and went to patrol the West before he was to return to prepare for another rigorous day of females. He patrolled alone, letting the breeze of the ocean waves blow sand and salt into his hair. He wore no armor and decked himself in a simple kimono and a large ring on his finger with an obsidian rock in the center. His hair hung down past his elbows and blew in the breeze. The air was warm and the sky was clear as the sun shone over the hot sand of the beach. He sat on a large mound and began to draw in the sand. The characters were nothing important. The forest lay behind him along with his kingdom in which the celebrations had ceased yet the love for his strength and wisdom lived on.

A rustle was heard in the forest and, through instinct, Inutaisho immediately turned to see what it was. A young woman, with long silver hair and golden eyes was behind him Her skin was dark from the sun and her clothing was but mere animal fur and leather wrapped around her ending mid-thigh. It was dyed to a blue tint around the edges, blending into a white and brought out her eyes. As she walked up to him, she stepped with a slyness and grace. She was a fox demon, he noticed from her scent, but she was not of the West and this caused him to be wary of her.

"Are you Inu no Taisho of the West?" she asked, her voice was like that of silk, soft and quiet.

"Who asks?"

"Are you?"

"Yes; I am the Leader of the Dogs."

She immediately flicked her left hand and caused a green line to whip through the air. Inutaisho caught the whip somehow. The whip caused his hand to throb and he let go. He looked at his hand and saw that it had left a mark and made his hand pulsate. Inutaisho had not even stood yet. Inutaisho raised himself and charged at the woman. Her speed was quick, but not quick enough. He immediately caught the fox and drove her to the ground. He raised his claw to her, all of the sudden she began to laugh.

"You tempt me, Inu no Taisho."

"To do what, bitch?"

Her gaze became cold and she lifted her foot and kicked him in the stomach, which flung him over. She lay on top of him and held his arms above his head. She leaned her face closer to his. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, baring her canines.

She whispered with her soft voice into his ear, "To kill you, Inu no Taisho."

"Princess! Kagera-sama!" Voices rang out. The voices were nasally and hostile. They were searching for someone.

She lifted her head. "Shit! They've caught up to me. Another time, Inu no Taisho. I shall like to finish this."

He sat and crossed his legs, "Next time, I shall not be so naked as without my armor."

"Nor I."

She immediately ran in the opposite directions of the voices and ran through the forest. He hurried to his kingdom.

* * *

**III**

_ond'io per lo tuo me' penso e discerno che tu mi segui, e io sarò tua guida, e trarrotti di qui per loco etterno_

Therefore, I think and judge it for thy best. Thou follow me, and I will be thy guide, and lead thee hence through the eternal place

* * *

He ran throughout the kingdom looking for the flea. He searched the geisha houses and went through ever room of his castle to which he was more accustomed to being. He called out his name countless times before the old flea came to him.

"Myouga, I have –"

"My liege," Myouga intervened, "you were to be here a long time ago. I cannot make these good people wait any longer. Go put some more appropriate clothes on for a king and come down here with your hair combed back, or I shall personally have someone cut them off."

Two maids hurriedly pushed him to his room. Once they reached the room, filled with his strung about armor and unsophisticated clothing and novelties, they gathered his more appropriate clothing for the evening. As one woman readied his bath, another had begun to fix his hair. She tied it back as tightly as she could and went to work on his nails, to clean and primp them.

"Woman, you needn't do that. No woman should really care what my nails look like."

She stayed quiet for a moment, then in a hesitant voice, "Your kingdom does, Master. There are people in this country who would like to see you as a simpleton, I guess."

"Who?"

The other maid gave her a look of disgust and shook her head while again lighting the fire near the center of the room under the tub. The other began again on his nails, "It's not my place."

He left it at that. The maids left and he stepped into his bath and relaxed slightly.

When he got out of the bath, he realized that his right hand begun to throb again from that strange woman's whip. He grabbed one of his white kimonos and ripped off a strip to wrap around his hand. He dressed himself into what the maids had laid out and walked towards the center building.

When he entered, a line of youkai awaited his judgment. Under Myouga's advice, he was not to look at them until he came face to face.

"You must also understand that you will have a son or daughter to the heir and would want them beautiful. Think wisely," he had told Inutaisho in a conversation when Inutaisho had laid indisposed.

He sat down and asked quietly to one of his adversaries for some sake. "It's going to be a long night, might as well have some consolation prize."

When he returned, the maidens of his kingdom and surrounding bombarded him with wishes and traits they had to offer. Some were beautiful to him, yet others could be questioned if they were women at all. Inutaisho could not let go of the image of the strange woman who had assaulted him earlier. She was beautiful, yet mysterious. A heat rose from his stomach and made his face red.

"Lord, I apologize, I did not mean to offend you with –" the wolf youkai apologized.

Suddenly, a clamor ran throughout the kingdom as a wagon pulled towards the front gates of the castle. Inutaisho rose to his feet as a guard addressed him.

"Lord," the guard genuflected to him, "men from the East require that you look upon their princess. They say it is imperative that you make haste."

Inutaisho apologized as politely as he could to the maiden and was then led to the front gates by six guards.

* * *

Author's Note:

I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed this story and those whom have added this to their favorites list. It makes me feel special on the inside. I also want to say sorry for the cut off at the end. I was afraid that you all would get sick of reading it and, then again I wanted to extend this section of the fanfiction. Sorry also for the long wait of this chapter, it's spring break and I went to Chicago and also to a friend's house.

Continue to review and leave me nice comments, but tell me when I do something stupid too!


	7. Wedding of the Century

_grazioso mi fia se mi contenti_

_del nome tuo e de la vostra sorte._

Grateful 'twill be to me, if thou content me

Both with thy name and with your destiny.

**Legacy – Rise and Fall of the Western Lands**

**Wedding of the Century

* * *

**

Rain poured that dark night. The nights had become light in the last days, yet lately, as Inu no Taisho had been passed to the eldest son, Inutaisho. He wore the traditional wear from his own farm of silk worms. the maidens covered him with a thick cloak to preserve the silk. He slowly walked out towards the front gates.

When he saw the front gates he saw that there was a crate with one side covered by a thick curtain. The tires were covered in thick mud and seemed to not be able to move any farther towards the doors.

A canine youkai stood beside the crate and bowed to the Inu no Taisho and spoke with much reverence, "My Lord, as you have known, the East has fallen into ruin after our king fell from weak choices and left the East in disgrace to the Great Ryuukossei. We offer you a maiden from our kingdom. She is of great beauty, intellect, and strength which have provided for prerequisites for your wife."

The dog had no spells to make him into a human form, which could be found if there was a doctor to preform the spell. His fur was black and his eyes were a dark brown, giving him a sinister look. His voice was slick and made Inutaisho and his guards uncomfortable, but this did not show. The dog pulled back the curtain and revealed a dark cell. The demon stepped towards the crate and was then grabbed by the throat by a tanned feminine hand.

Inutaisho yelled to his stunned guards to save the man, but when they came upon him, it was too late. A green light came from the creature's fingers and the demon was decapitated. Blood escaped and the ground soaked it up.

Inutaisho walked towards the crate, not listening to the cries of protest. Myouga jumped onto his shoulder and cried nonsense into his ear, trying to make him turn around.

He flicked off the pest and walked up to the cage. The arm flung out at him and he saw the whips begin to draw from her fingers and he immediately grabbed the fingers and turned them the opposite way. They were soft and the nails well manicured. The creature cried out and withdrew her hand.

Her other peasants were crying and had taken to bowing to the crate giving words of praise and forgiveness.

Inutaisho opened the crate by lifting a latch, prepared for her to do something rash. The woman flung herself at him and tried to gouge out his eyes. He held tight to her shoulders and flung her into the mud. He blinked his eyes and found that his vision was fine and there had been no harm done to him.

When he looked down, they met eyes. He saw a woman of white hair which was covered with mud now and large golden eyes that were filled with hostility and fear. He saw a woman of dark skin and dirt now covering her cheeks. He looked down and saw that her clothing was but mere rags and dirt.

He lightened his weight off her shoulders and she began to laugh.

"So, Inu no Taisho, we meet again, and in circumstances such as these."

He was speechless. What had caused a woman of great beauty and freedom to become more than less of what she truly was?

She stopped laughing and began to give dry heaves as if she were coughing or could not cry. She muttered a name under her breath, but he did not hear.

The rain continued to pour on her face, causing her to close her eyes. Inutaisho began to notice that she had wounds on her arms, he gathered her in his arms gently as she fell into unconscienceness.

After a while of holding her, he gathered her up and took her to his bedroom. He gently set her down on the down covers and went to the main building to speak to Myouga jii-chan.

When he entered the building, Myouga and his other adversaries began to disperse the other maidens. When it was all quiet, Inutaisho spoke to them, "I've made my decision. I've chosen to wed InuKagera," silence followed. "Any questions?"

His people shook their heads sullenly and went to their own business. Inutaisho was bewildered and walked up to Myouga who sat on a cushion.

"Why do they not rejoice, Myouga jii-chan? I have finally chosen."

Myouga just shook his head then replied, "That is the mate to the late Sesshoumaru of the East. He defied Ryuukossei."

He looked back towards where he had lain the woman. He walked to his room and sat on the end of the bed. _I really need to clean this room_. He thought.

InuKagera's eyes fluttered open then shut as she brought her hands to her head. Her hair was still soaked and caked in mud. She mumbled some words and then turned over.

Inutaisho lowered his head. Her fur had fallen off of her and she lay on the bed naked and dirty from head to toe. He stood up and crossed the room to his kimono from earlier when he first met her. She squirmed on the bed as he threw the kimono over her body.

He watched as she rubbed her eyelids and tried hard to see in the dark. She put her arms through the snow white kimono and flipped her hair over her back. She looked around the room and saw Inutaisho looking down at her. She brought her hands to her face and cried in them. They were small and ended quickly. She stood on her feet and walked towards Inutaisho. He stood quiet at the end of the bed. The woman brought her claws up and tried to slash at him. He easily dodged her attempts at harming him and he quickly took hold of her forearms and set her down on the bed.

"Why! Why would he leave me?" she yelled at the top of her lungs to the ceiling. She slammed her head down and grinded at her eyes, trying desperately not to cry. "He had to defy that..._thing_!"

Inutaisho laid down beside her on his back and stared up at the ceiling, just as she did, feeling as lost and alone.

Six days later, Inutaisho and InuKagera wed under the waxing crescent.

InuKagera settled the veil over her face and fixed her long gown made from swan feathers. She need not any make-up, for her natural beauty was more exotic than any paint. She walked towards the Inu no Taisho, who wore a large fur over his shoulders, which was long and white. He wore armor across his arms and chest and torso. A design of a red dragon was placed over the armor on his torso. The dragon had yellow gems for eyes, almost the same color of his eyes, which were most enticing today. He wore jewel encrusted boots of metal.

They preformed the ritual at hand and with a light applause were proposed husband and wife.

At the reception, sake was passed around the companions of Inutaisho. He saw none from InuKagera's clan and saw that to be a disappointment.

Seeming to read his thoughts, she replied, "That is because my kinsmen are dead, Inu no Taisho." She still wore her formal gown decked in every jewel.

But it was her face that downcast her whole ensemble. She held an empty countenance with a slight frown. Her frosty golden eyes were in a daze and stared ahead at nothing. Those were her first words of the evening.

The bride and groom sat on a deck on blue-dye silk seats with braided tassels the same color. Myouga and other adversaries were close such as Myouga, Housenki, Royakan, Saya, and Urasue.

He looked at these allies around him and tried to remember who they were. His father had left with as little information as possible it seemed.

Myouga jii-chan had meantioned Housenki-dono, sitting on the right of Myouga, a wise creature with hard crystals shaped like antlers on his head. He had a mustache, most popular of the century hanging from above his upper lip. His kimono was extravagant, but not displeasing. His eyes were a white with no iris, which was common for that type of demon.

Royakan, who sat on the left of InuKagera, a wolf-youkai of sorts caused enough trouble being foolish and clumsy around the castle halls. He was worthy in battle, with his wild antics and ability to create children by spitting them out of his mouth. He was large and at times in battle began to drool like a dog. He would not take the spells to transform shape, saying it was demoralizing of sorts.

Saya, just larger than Myouga, sat on the right of Royakan. He was a wily spirit. Saya was a help to his father by entertaining guests with his ghostly powers. Actually, he didn't do much for the Inu no Taisho, the late and new.

As the reception came to a close, Inutaisho and InuKagera went to their room. It was quiet like a cherry blossom falling to the plains of Inutaisho's lands.

Inutaisho spun InuKagera around gently so she faced him. He was quiet as he undid her sash; he lowered her kimono, exposing her delicate shoulders. He kissed her passionately on the left shoulder. He felt her breathe deeply and stiffen against the touch, causing him to retreat from her softness and tenderness.

He looked at her and saw that she was crying softly.

"Why do you cry?" he asked her, holding her steady by her elbows.

She blinked, "You look like him."

He pulled her close to him and breathed deeply. He felt her heartbeat against his own. They were in time together and then he said within the volume of a whisper, "I would turn back time for you, if I could, but it isn't so. InuKagera, we are one now, you feel this as you feel our hearts beat as one. I don't expect you to have any emotional reserve for me, but understand that I have to lead my people."

Suddenly, as if nothing had ever happened, she kissed him passionately, ripping his hold off her and holding his face. She began to disrobe him as he did her with as much enthusiasm.

Soon with their skin beared and their feelings shown as they fell onto the large bed. The blankets became twisted around them as they kissed and traveled over the regions of their bodies. InuKagera flipped him on his back and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Inutaisho was erect now and fixed her to his liking as he lay there on his back.

They began to heighten their sensations, but before they let go, he hurriedly flipped her on her back and entered her. The movement was quick and mechanical. There was no excitement in it, just the business of what they were supposed to do: bear a child.

He let go after she, letting his seed flow inside her. She was quiet and breathed deeply. He exited her and lay his head on her stomach. Soon after, both were asleep, the sheets in tangles at the end of the bed, and only their deep breathing and heartbeats could be heard.

* * *

Author's Note:

This will need a major update, for details on the wedding scene. Wanted to get it out there though.

I'm not sure how I want the story from here. There is a period of 200 years before the conception of Sesshoumaru. I'm thinking of another battle with the Panther Devas and some things to do with Urasue and perhaps even some things with Housenki and the afterlife.

I think the next two chapters are fillers, but there will be major spoilers, consisting of the two guards of the afterlife.

Thought I should tell you.

Review.


	8. News on Legacy

I'm so sorry, but if you have read this story and have not checked my profile, this is for you.

I will not be updating this for a while. I realized as I took a break (had writers' block actually), that I didn't have a plot. I had a beginning and an end, but nothing in between, and anything I did create wasn't what I expected.

So, as I sit here typing this, I think about the new things I want to add. I won't tell you though, because I don't know if the idea will stick. : )

I'm sorry to not update for so long and I hope that when this story is back up, you will read it and still leave comments. Please?

Thank you very much for supporting this story,

Nikki, darkener14


End file.
